Shaman Quest
by Sarahthecat89
Summary: A normal boy soon finds out that He is different from every one else also he has another secret
1. Chris aka Cloud's Discovery

Chris (aka.)Cloud's Discovery  
  
A 14 year old boy (with blonde hair and emerald eyes) named Cloud (his real name is Chris) walked down an alley, paranoid, looking over his shoulders every minute. At the end of the alley he could see a light. He ran towards the light. It was coming from the cemetery. He saw a little girl, with long blonde hair and wearing a pink dress and had a red ribbon in her hair. She, was about 3 feet tall and had green eyes, sat under a tree crying. He walked up to the girl and asked "who are you and why are you crying?" The little girl replied "My name is Charlotte Lee Sanity and I can't find Riko, my dog. Can you help me find him?". "Sure I'll help you find him. What does he look like?" Cloud said. "He's a Dalmatian puppy. He has one black ear and one white ear, and a black tail." The girl said. They looked all night the sun was coming up "oh no, it's almost morning mom's going to be mad. I'm sorry I can't help you any more but."he said turning around. When he turned around she was gone. In the wind he heard a voice say "thank you very much for all of your help. As thanks I give you this". Then a glowing orb of light appeared and started to move towards him. It went right into his chest. He gasped as it entered into his body. For a moment he was breathing heavy. "Weird" he thought as he headed out of the cemetery.  
He took the bus home, there his mom was waiting for him. "Where have you been?" she said tapping her foot. "I was." he started. "Never mind, I'll drive you to school. At school, the teacher was calling roll "Chris Kusaragi" he said. He walked over to the Cloud. "Excuse me Mister Kusaragi" he said tapping the sleeping boy in the shoulder. "Huh?" Cloud said waking up. "Would you care to join the class, Chris?" the teacher said. The whole class snickered. "Oh sorry, it won't happen again" Cloud said.  
That night his back was starting to hurt. He got up, took his shirt off and looked in the mirror. On his back, were two small black wings. He wasn't going to tell his mom unless they got bigger. And they did but he refused to tell his mother. His teacher noticed he was falling behind in ever subject and was sleeping more and through all of his classes. He was worried about him so he told his mother.  
His mother called Cloud's brother Shizuma (see picture below) to come home (he was in a military school and usually lived there and rarely came home) and talk to Cloud to find out what was going on (they had always been very close). One Friday afternoon Shizuma came out to visit. He pulled Cloud out of class to talk to him. "Blah, blah, blah" the teacher said. Cloud was looking out the window and saw Shizuma. "Excuse me can I go to the bathroom" Cloud asked. The teacher nodded. Instead of going to the bathroom he went outside to see Shizuma.  
Shizuma took Cloud to the park to talk. "So, Cloud, I hear your sleeping through all of your classes and falling behind. What's going on?" Shizuma asked. "Can you keep a secret?" Cloud asked. "Yeah" Shizuma said excitedly. They ran home and went up stairs to Cloud's bedroom. Cloud took his jacket and shirt off and showed Shizuma his wings. "How did you get those?" Shizuma asked Cloud.  
Cloud told Shizuma the story about the girl in the cemetery. "Please don't tell mom". Cloud said. "You mean you haven't told mom yet?!" Shizuma shouted. "Told me what?" their mother asked. The boys turned around and smiled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!! 


	2. The Great Escape

The Great Escape  
  
"Boys, what are you hiding" their mother said. "Nothing" the brothers said together. "Let me see" she said. Shizuma stepped away, and Cloud gulped. Cloud showed her the black wings. "Where did you get those" she said frightened. Cloud told her the story of the girl in the cemetery. "I told you not to roam the streets at night alone" she said. "But mom."Cloud said. Shizuma chuckled, "What are you laughing at Shizuma. I got a call from your school that you've been skipping class. And another from Chris's teacher who said he saw you take Chris out of class today too." She said. Shizuma stopped chuckling, and stared down at the ground. "You are both grounded" she said. "But mom." the brothers complained. "No buts, you are to come straight home after school for two weeks." She continued. "TWO WEEKS!" they shouted. "Make that three" she said. "Uh" they said. "Would you like to make it four?" she asked. "No" they said.  
The brothers were mad at each other. One day at school, Cloud started to plan his escape. That night he succeeded. He ran to the cemetery. He saw the little girl he had seen before. "Hey, you there, what happened to you last time." He said. On the corner was a police car. "Who is that kid talking to?" the policeman said to his partner. His partner shrugged. "Let's go find out." The policeman said. They got out of the car, walked up to him and said "excuse me sir but who are you talking to". "I'm talking to this girl." Cloud replied. "What girl?" they asked. "She's right there!" he shouted. The policemen looked at each other and nodded. "You're coming with us." They said. They took him down to the police station and called his mother. She was very angry at him for sneaking out. The next day at school, there was a knock at the classroom door. "Excuse me madam, but could I please speak to Mr. Kusaragi?" a man's voice said. Why certainly" the teacher replied. "Chris could you come here for a second". "Yes, Mrs. K" Cloud said walking towards the door. There at the door stood an 8 foot tall man in a black suit and dark sunglasses. "Could I borrow him for the day? He asked. "Ok, fine" Mrs. K said.  
They both walked outside. "So Mr. Kusaragi, I heard you saw a girl in the cemetery last night. What did she look like?" the man asked. "You can call me Chris, that is my name, but I prefer Cloud and who told you about her" Cloud asked. "None of your business but if you need to know it was a Mr. Kusaragi" the man replied. "That no good lying brother of mine when I get my hands on him he'll wish." Cloud started. "Excuse me but back to the subject" the man interrupted. "Oh yeah, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress and had a red ribbon in her hair. She said her name was Charlotte Lee Sanity. She was about 3 feet tall and had green eyes. She said she was looking for her dog Kiko" Cloud replied. "Is this her?" the man asked holding up a picture. "Yes, that's her. Even though it's in black and white, I just know it's her. Why are you so interested anyway?" Cloud asked. "Well, this girl died four-hundred years ago and the body was never found until last night, there was a body holding a dog and their bodies were in prefect condition as though she died yesterday.  
"Are you by any chance a Shaman?" the man asked. "What is a Shaman?" Cloud replied. "A Shaman is a link between this world and the next" the man replied. "Well I can see ghost and touch them. Is that a Shaman?" Cloud asked. "Yes, I would like you to meet someone" the man answered.  
The man took Cloud to a little house by the cemetery. "Yoh, are you home" the man said as he knocked on the door. A boy with black hair answered the door. "What do you want this time, Dwayne?" the boy asked. "Chris, I would like you to meet, Yoh Asakura, he is also a Shaman" the man whose name was Dwayne said to Cloud. "What do you mean by also a Shaman" Yoh asked.  
"I mean Yoh that I found another Shaman just like you" Dwayne said. "I want you to train him to be a Shaman just like you so you both can work for the FBI" he continued. "Do have any partners yet?" Yoh asked Cloud. "No" Cloud replied unsure of what he was saying. "Then you're a waste of my time" Yoh said and slammed the door behind him.  
"Well at least teach him the basics, Yoh" Dwayne shouted. Yoh opened the door and said "ok fine then will you leave me alone" Dwayne nodded. "Ok, we start at dawn tomorrow, ok kid" Yoh said to Cloud. "My name is Cloud, not kid, ok buster" Cloud said madly. "Whatever" Yoh said closing the door. 


	3. Training Begins with Kusanagi

Training Begins With Kusanagi  
  
Cloud went home that day just to get into more trouble. "Just where have you been Chris" his mother asked. "Out" he replied and went up stairs. That night, Cloud went to the cemetery and saw a man. "Hey, you over there" Cloud said running towards him. "What are you doing here?" Cloud continued. "My name is Mamoru Kusanagi, and I live here" Kusanagi started.  
He turned around. "What? You can see me!" he said, shocked to find a human. "Yeah, I'm a Shaman" Cloud replied. "In training" he continued. "Do you want to be my partner" Cloud asked. "I will accept your offer, if you can get something for me" Kusanagi replied. "Ok, what does it look like" Cloud asked. "It looks like a blue nine" Kusanagi replied.  
"I've seen one in the museum I'll get it for you" Cloud said and left. Later that night, Cloud asked his brother to help him steal it from the museum. "Why should I help you?" Shizuma asked. Cloud said without hesitation "I know you work for the FBI". Shizuma gasped, and said with a sigh "Ok fine, but don't tell anyone" and they shook on it.  
The brothers snuck out of their bedroom window. "Ok, I'll grab it and you'll distract the guards" Cloud said. "Oh no, you don't, I'm not going to jail for stealing" Shizuma shouted. "Shhh, don't worry if you get caught I'll bail you out" Cloud whispered. "Phh, yeah right" Shizuma whispered back. Cloud turned his head and looked at Shizuma. "(Sigh) I hate it when you do that. Ok, I'll distract the guards, but you owe me" Shizuma said. Cloud nodded.  
Cloud climbed through an open air vent. He had brought a map of the museum with him. Cloud climbed out of the vent and used his laser to cut a hole on the glass case, doing so he accidentally tripped an alarm. "Oh no" he whispered to himself. A police car was outside in a matter of seconds. They captured Shizuma outside. "Oh no, not Shizuma" Cloud thought, "It's almost dawn. Drastic things call for drastic measures" Cloud told himself. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor exposing his now five foot (wing span) wings. Put the blue nine in his pack and flu threw a window into the night sky. "I'll come back for you Shizuma as soon as I'm safe" Cloud shouted to Shizuma down below. "You'd better, Cloud Kusaragi" Shizuma shouted back.  
Cloud hurried back to the cemetery. "Is this it?" Cloud asked Kusanagi. "Yes, that is it" Kusanagi replied. "Look Kusanagi or what ever it is, I went through a lot of trouble to get that and now my brother is in jail because the police think he stole it. Now I need your help to get him out of there ok" Cloud said. Kusanagi nodded and said "do you know how to integrate" Kusanagi asked.  
"No" Cloud replied. "It's real simple, I'll explain. First I turn into Spirit flame mode. Next, you pull your arm back and say 'INTEGRATE' as you put me into your body". "Ok" Cloud said and did that. He looked totally different (see picture below). "Now let's save my brother" Cloud said. 


	4. Cloud's Partner Kusanagi

Cloud's Partner Kusanagi  
  
Cloud flu into the morning sky, and transformed back to his old self. Quickly but quietly he snuck into the jail and grabbed the keys to Shizuma's cell. "Shizuma wake up you got to get out of here" Cloud whispered. Just then the lights came on and three policemen stood guarding the exit. "You two aren't going anywhere" they said. Cloud sighed and shouted "Kusaragi". The next thing they saw was Cloud shouting INEGRATE. Then there is a flash of light and Cloud transformed. Kicking the policemen's butts, while Shizuma escaped. Cloud hurried back to Yoh's House for training. Yoh was waiting there tapping his foot. Training began and Cloud knew more than he thought he did. Weeks later he had finished his training but Yoh had told him that in order to be a true shaman you must travel around searching for spirits to enhance your power as a shaman. And eventually he would be strong enough to be in the Shaman King tournament. So Cloud went home to tell his mom that he was going to go traveling for awhile and that he would be back soon, but he lied because he did not know when he would be back.  
His mom was so sad but knew that this was what he wanted to do so Cloud's mother did not even try to stop him, but told him that he had to drop off his school books at school and say good bye to every one first. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ This part is not quite finished yet. 


End file.
